Holiday Shopping
by holycitygirl
Summary: Slash- Do not read if you do not like boyboy relationships. Zeke looks for the perfect gift for Casey.


**Title:** Holiday Shopping  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters or the story they were stolen...um I mean....borrowed from.  
**Pairing:** Casey/Zeke  
**Summary:** Zeke tries to find the perfect gift.

o

o

o

3 weeks to Christmas and Zeke can't think of a single thing to buy for Casey.

_Well_, Zeke thinks ruefully, _that is not entirely true_. Zeke has had a few ideas but they all fit into three distinct categories; too expensive, too cheap, or too romantic to purchase without vomiting all over the jewelry counter at Zales.

The problem is, as Zeke see it, that he has never given a shit about Christmas before. The truth is he doesn't entirely give a shit about it now. He just cares about Casey.

Casey. Yeah, Casey is 100 percent Cindy Lou Who crazy about December the 25th. A disgusting fact that Zeke learned not too long after entering his relationship with Casey, was that the boy was quite fond of **every** **single** holiday. But Christmas was his favorite.

Zeke had been woken up Thanksgiving morning to the sound of Marching bands and Katie Couric. By the time Zeke rolled out of bed, grumbling and still tired, Casey was knee deep in a box of Christmas decorations and holiday Cds. The entire day had been wasted listening to Bing Crosby and covering anything that stood still long enough with tinsel and garland.

Thanksgiving night after too much store bought turkey (Casey was festive but he couldn't cook), Zeke had escaped to the den where he tried to focus on watching football. Meanwhile Casey unveiled a previously hidden collection of every version of A Christmas Carol ever made. Zeke had recoiled in horror when he noticed one starred Susan Luci, but he agreed to cuddle on the couch and abandon organized sports when Casey offered Bill Murray and popcorn.

Zeke would admit it wasn't the worst night of his life if it hadn't been followed by the next day. Casey had forced him to wake up early early (Zeke hadn't even known six had an A.M.) and go shopping. And if Zeke lived to be one hundred and ten he would never forgive Casey for that. He'd almost lost a leg to a lady in a wheel chair trying to get by him for buy one get one free Oak Tie Racks.

Now a week later Zeke is back at the scene of the crime. The place is still crowded and he is completely out of ideas. The Tie Racks are no longer on sale but it is just as well. Casey doesn't wear ties. Zeke has gotten so desperate he is actually considering buying his boyfriend the first season of the Golden Girls on DVD.

(_Hey, the boy does watch a lot of Lifetime)_

Zeke wonders briefly if that is indeed the most embarrassing gift to purchase ever – of all time. He considers pretending that he is buying it for his mother, but has no point of reference. He has never bought his mother anything before and no sales clerk would believe the act. And being laughed at by some fifteen year old in Sam Goody's just isn't Zeke's idea of fun.

Casey already has a cool stereo, XM radio, and an IPOD. For this Zeke silently curses him and skips past HiFi Buy. He wishes they didn't already own, between them, every great album recorded. Casey's bookshelves are brimming and his closet is full. Zeke is screwed.

Here standing like a lost little girl in the middle of commerce personified Zeke reaches an epiphany. There is absolutely nothing Casey wants that he doesn't already have. Christmas sucks.

It's been his theory all along but now he has proof.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures_. Zeke whips out his cell phone. He calls information and wanders into the store nearest him. He asks to be connected before he can come to his senses and Delilah Profitt's voice, sharp and brisk, comes over the line three rings later.

"Hel-lo"

Zeke picks up a heart shaped paper weight. "Help."

"Zeke?"

Zeke puts the heavy object down. "Yeah- look. I need someone who knows something about shopping. And I need someone who knows something about Casey. That leaves you. No one is sorrier than I that this call had to be made. Believe me."

"I do."

"I can't handle this." Zeke swears more to himself than Delilah.

Delilah clears her throat in a very _let's get down_ to business sort of way. "So where are you?"

Zeke looks around, taking in the candle holders and silver plated jewelry boxes. "Um… I think its called Things Remembered."

Delilah's laugh is full and heartfelt. "Well thank GOD you called me before you bought him a monogrammed Desk Clock."

Zeke puts the miniature time piece down and growls. "Could we skip to the helping portion of the evening please?"

A couch creaks over on Delilah's end and she quickly complies. "How about a nice watch? That is always safe bet."

Zeke actually scoffs at that. He isn't good at this but he isn't a total novice. "I got him that for his birthday."

"Oh." Delilah pauses. "Then how about a Wallet?"

"What am I his Uncle?" Zeke attacks and hurries past an old couple pricing cuff links.

"Socks?" She tries again.

"And now I'm his mother."

"Fur-lined handcuffs?" Delilah asks jokingly.

Zeke sighs in exasperation and approaches the big store map near the food court. Feeling like the whole effort was just a waste of time and pride. "Valentine's."

"Ew. Spare me Tyler."

Zeke can almost see the look of disgust and anger on Delilah's face. It is almost enough to make him smile. If only he weren't still up shit creek, with no paddle and no present. "You broke up with him Delilah. Don't hate on me."

Delilah makes a non-committal noise and remains silent.

"Well?" Zeke's impatience is threatening to overcome his desperation.

"How about the first season of the Golden Girls on dvd?"

Zeke snaps the phone shut without so much as a Merry fucking Christmas and heads for the exit.

As his car unlocks and he slips in Zeke ponders just what it would take to "accidentally" break Casey's IPOD. Maybe he wouldn't catch on Christmas morning when Zeke gives him a shiny new one to replace it.

But when Zeke's phone vibrates to alert him of a new text message, he changes his mind. It's from Casey and it contains 5 simple words.

IT'S THE THOUGHT THAT COUNTS.

Zeke knows he has three weeks left to agonize and hunt, and he will.

Casey is worth it.


End file.
